the torturing end
by juvygurl
Summary: sorry this chapter took so long i have been grounded
1. Chapter 1

The torturing end

The torturing end

This is a story about the top 5 people still on TDI, in this story there will be pain, love, alliances and plenty of DRAMA and our 5 campers are

DJ

Heather

Bridgette

Duncan

Courtney

Everyone was a little tense that they were all down to the top 5. Bridgette was out surfing, she never really talked to anybody not even Courtney since Geoff had been voted off. DJ and Heather for some reason had been spending a lot of time together and not as in a way that they liked each other but they always had an evil look on there faces, which was normal for Heather but definitely not DJ. Courtney had been spending half her time with Duncan and the other half on her own thinking everything over about what was all about to happen. She was then broken from her train of thought by a knock at the door.

She looked up and saw the figure and told it come in, it did as it was told and then sat down next to her and then started to gently kiss her neck and way there lips up to her mouth where they soon smirked while kissing her. When they separated she looked up to see Duncan looking down at her with her red lip gloss all over his lips. She just giggled then Chris came onto the intercom and told all the 5 campers to meet at the mess hall proto, Duncan then scooped her up and carried her protested but very little and not very long then she felt his hand start to slide up her leg but to his surprise there was no hitting or name calling just giggles and her softly pushing his hand away (was he finally getting to her).

Heather's POV

I woke up feeling that what ever I was laying on was hard and moist I then realized that I was on a cave floor and handcuffed what the hell was this oh man, "I am going to kill Chris when I get a hold of him.

DJ's POV

Tweet, tweet, tweet wow the birds sound really pretty today. Hey wait if I'm in the cabin I shouldn't be able to hear the birds. I opened my eyes to see that I was tied to a large tree, what the heck is going on?

Bridgette's POV

I suddenly started coughing when salty wet water rushed into my mouth. I opened my eyes to see the ocean. I was anchored to the bottom of the dock, I was above enough to where I wouldn't drown but this was still bad.

Duncan's POV

Ow, dude DJ stop stabbing me. Ow, dude knock it off or I show you why I went to jail and I'm not afraid to go back. I quickly turned to punch him but then I noticed my hands were cuffed well that wasn't a surprise but why was I in the middle of the woods with a stupid branch stabbing my back. "Aw man this sucks".

Courtney's POV

I woke up in a field hand cuffed and led tied, where exactly was I? I looked around but I didn't see anyone, I decided to try to yell out to someone hoping they could hear me, I yelled to the only person I trusted here, DUNCAN, no reply then I heard something behind me I slowly turned and "AHHHHH".

Chris's POV

Well I took the campers and tied them and placed them in all different locations all around the island. This will get us some ratings, oh yea.

End of POV's

Chris then came over the intercom so all the campers could heat him

Chris: Good morning campers, I see that you are all awake and have all made light of you situations, well good ok here's the deal first one to get untied, find there keys and get un – cuffed and back to camp get immunity along with another camper. That's the catch on of your fellow campers is in trouble you have to come back here with that camper…alive. There is a map by all of you that leads you to that camper and your keys wins immunity, oh and here's a hint of who that camper then he put Courtney screaming in fear on the intercom mumbling something that sounded like she was saying Duncan. At that Duncan's face turned pale white and he was in total fear and anger then Chris brought him back with his good bye. Mclain out.

Well hoped you liked it I hope to get the next chapter up soon but I am in school now so I could be a while don't kill me. Thanks.

Duncan: you better not hurt Courtney

Me: why?

Duncan: because I love her and If you hurt her I will mess you up

Me: ok, ok calm down

Duncan: really you will

Me: maybe, hey look

Duncan: don't change the sub… what the heck is that?

Me a platypus his name is franky, get him franky

Duncan: hey wait AHHHHHHHHHH

Me: life is good he he

Chris: review


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Chap 2

Courtney's POV

I heard something behind me I slowly turned around and I instantly screamed. There was a huge muscular man if more than DJ and he was holding something at that. He quickly covered my mouth so I stopped, then something cold touch my neck I looked "Oh my god No it's a gun". I was balling now he then whispered into my ear that I better be quiet or he would kill me. He then took me to where Chris would speak into the intercom and set me next to the guy himself, and then he uncovered my mouth and told me to say my last word. I said the only words I could think of "Duncan please…. Help." Then everything went black.

END of POV

The man then took Courtney after she blacked out. He tied her up and hen hung her from the side of the water fall. Only hoping that the rope he used was safe and then he waited by the edge for the first camper to come.

Duncan's POV

I heard Courtney crying over the intercom my eyes went red, what were they doing to her? I swear if they hurt her. I struggled as hard as I could after about half an hour I finally got my legs untied and then got the map and some how stood up I started to walk in the direction of the key as fast I could. I had to get that key and then get to Courtney I wasn't going to let those skuzz bags hurt her, and if they have they are dead.

Heather's POV

I began to try to get my legs untied but nothing seemed to work, but then I saw someone who could help me …. "Oh DJ" he looked over and smirked.

I wondered when I was gonna find you.

Who cares just untie me.

Ok, ok miss pushy

He then untied me and made our way to find my key since he had already found his, then I was gonna ditch him and then I was gonna win this thing. (Evil laugh)

DJ's POV

When I realized my legs were tied all I did was push against the ropes and my strength broke them I then grabbed the map, I quickly found my key and then followed the path to Courtney. On my way I ran into heather she wanted me to untie her so I did, what can I say we have a alliance and I like heather even though nobody else does. We then made our way to find her key and then find Courtney. As we walked I saw that heather had an evil smirk I knew she had a plan and I wanted in.

Hired fake Hit man's POV

I had to get this girl named Courtney and then freak her out by threatening her then drag her to the intercom and then hang her over the water fall this Chris dude is one messed up guy. As I watched her dangle I started to feel bad, she looked to innocent why did it have to be her well, ok wait now I know because if they would have picked that bitch heather than nobody would have wanted to save her. But I was also terrified of when her boyfriend got a hold of me, I was gonna be dead.

Chris's POV

Oh yea this is totally awesome, I mean who knows what will happen to Courtney but one thing, this show may soon need a new host after this challenge once Duncan saved his girl he was coming after me, well viewers I will tell you goodbye now.

Me: well hoped you liked this one

Duncan: I didn't like it

Me: why?

Duncan: because you are gonna hurt Courtney and then I am gonna hurt you, correct me kill you.

Me: I won't hurt her, if you let me hurt you

Duncan: take your best shot

Me: ok attack franky

Duncan:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Me: well review please and thnk you and tell me any other ideas of what you think I should do to Duncan

Duncan: hey ahhh I ahh heard that ahhh ouch

Me: what ever this is getting to long bye peoplez


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Chap 3

Heather's POV

What the hell we have been walking for over and hour and we still haven't found my key and these cuffs were really starting to hurt, damn Chris. But then I heard something it sounded like struggling I stopped and DJ looked back confused.

DJ: heather what are you…. (He was cut off by heather shushing him)

Heather: do you hear that?

They both listened and then they hid behind a tree and then peeked around it was Bridgette oh this was gonna be good.

DJ's POV

We peeked around the corner it was Bridgette she was still fully trapped I then looked at heather she wiggled a finger as a sign for me to lean closer. She then whispered into my ear it was an awful plan but I wasn't gonna go home tonight so I did it. I walked over to bridge and asked her if she needed help she told me yea I then said "yea well get over it cause we need help to" I then took her leg ropes untied them but then took her pushed her against a tree and wrapped the rope around, she screamed and hollered I ignored her and then took her map and left, 1 down 2 to go heather gave me a good job smile and then we walked off.

Bridgette's POV

I was struggling as much as I could when I heard someone walking toward me; it was DJ yes finally one decent person. He asked me if I needed help I answered yes but then he got this really serious look on his face and then he told me to bad and something about him needing help to and then he started to untie my legs I was relieved but then confused when he started to tie me to a tree what the hell I kicked and screamed but nothing fazed him and then he took my map and left o great this was bad, I hate that guy I bet heather was behind this.

Duncan's POV

I quickly found my key in a hallow tree, then I was off to find Courtney that's when I started to run, I was gonna kill someone when I got a hold of them. I was looking at the map and I was heading for the waterfall but the picture almost made it look like she was in the waterfall what the heck was going on here. I didn't care I was still heading for ward I was close I could hear the waterfall now but then I also heard something else heather and DJ in the distance they were close too then I heard something that made my heart skip and beat Courtney screaming and it was muffled to either someone was covering her mouth or she was crying either way I fastened my pace.

Courtney's POV

I was starting to make up I could barely remember what happened all I remember is that I wanted Duncan, then I opened my eyes I looked around what the heck was going on I looked down I was over a waterfall and tied up at that I couldn't help but scream then I heard a familiar voice wait was that, yes it was…..

Me: CLIF HANGER, who do you think it was sorry it was so short I didn't really have a lot of time ok so you people still didn't give me any other ideas of how to torture Duncan hehe well bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Courtney's POV

It was DJ he quickly pulled me up I was so happy to finally be on dry land, but then when I looked up at DJ I noticed that he wasn't untying me and he was giving me a kind of creepy look, I got a little scared. Then he started to move closer to me until with me tied and not being able to fight back he kissed me. All I could do was cry wishing he would stop as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. But then he was pulled off me and heard him grunt and then the sound of fist hitting flesh. After that I felt big, strong hands that held me close and I knew it was Duncan, all I could do was cry into his shoulder and he quickly untied me, then he carried me back to camp. We were the first ones back because DJ had the crap beat out of him which made heather bitch at him but wait where was Bridgette?

Duncan's POV

I saw DJ kissing her, that made me mad: one that she was my girlfriend and two that he was making her cry and I hate to see her cry. I walked over to where he was holding her down and quickly pulled him off her then I socked him HARD in the face, I then quickly ran over to Princess and held her tight and untied her and she was doing was crying now I wasn't just mad at him but now I hated DJ and I was a little afraid of what my anger may make me do but if it meant protecting princess then I would do what ever it took.

Heather's POV

Ok, so my plan was all falling into place, other than DJ getting the crap beat out of him. But this was only phase 1 of my plan now it was time for phase 2.

Me: DJ, come here!

He walked over to me holding his face then looked at me and said "what". I looked at him and glared "don't you what me" oh ok, DJ I have a plan ok well pretty much hates you but that's not good enough, you need to make her fear you. He gave me a look and said "what do you have in mind". I told him to wait one hour then comeback here then I told him the plan.

Courtney's POV

Ok, so DJ kissed me and I am sooo mad now. He knows that I am Duncan's girlfriend and now Duncan looks pissed and has a death glare on DJ. I am in my cabin talking to Bridgette (after Chris finally sent some interns to go untie her). As we talked I kept looking over at Duncan, but he was just starring at the ceiling probably thinking of how he was going to kill DJ. I got up from the bed giving Bridgette a worried look. I then walked over to Duncan and sat next to him, he didn't seem to notice I then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. That makes him turn and then kiss me back on the lips. I asked him if he was ok, he told me that he should be asking me that then he grabbed my hand and said that he would always protect me, always.

Duncan's POV

I was staring up at the ceiling only thinking about Princess and seeing her cry, man I hated seeing that and unfortunately I couldn't get the image out of my head. I then was broken out of my trance by soft, warm lips against my cheek, so I turned and kissed her back softly on the lips. Then I told her I would always protect her. I then held her hand and glanced over and Bridgette, she had a worried look on her face I followed her gaze to he window and outside was Heather and DJ and they were talking and then they started smirking I started holding Courtney's hand tighter. This wasn't good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap

Chap. 5

Bridgette's POV

So I looked over to Duncan, trying to get his attention without making Courtney aware. He finally caught my stare and must have looked where I was, outside was Heather and DJ talking about something. I looked back at Duncan he looked pissed and he was holding Courtney even closer to him as she started to nod off to sleep on his shoulder. After about another five minutes of nodding Courtney finally drifted off to sleep then Duncan turned to me, and told me to watch her and left.

Duncan's POV

After I had watched Heather and DJ talk for a while, I finally went back to Princess. She was starting to fall asleep on my shoulder, she was trying her hardest to stay awake but she just couldn't. I kissed her on the forehead and told her goodnight but she was already out cold. I looked over to Bridgette, and quietly so to not wake Courtney told Bridgette to watch her. Then I picked her up and carried her to her bunk then tucked her in, and walked out without another word.

Chris's POV

Ok, so we can see some alliances forming in camp a big one is Heather and DJ. (Door closes) oh look its Duncan coming out of his cabin "Hey Duncan, where's your damsel in distress?"

Duncan started to walk over to Chris looking again really pissed, he was getting closer and more mad with each step he took until he had Chris by his shirt collar.

Chris: hey M.. Man, W.. What's up?

Duncan: Oh nothing, just the fact that you almost killed my girlfriend

Chris: hey sorry man, it's just a part of the game

Duncan: oh really then so is this

Chris: nooo not the face

Then Duncan punched Chris in his now not so perfect teeth then he told him that when Courtney woke up that he was gong to march up to her and apologize, you got it? Chris nodded in approval.

Heather's POV

I saw Duncan beat the crap out of Chris, then told him that he better tell Courtney he's sorry for putting her in danger in the challenge. I then thought to myself "You can't protect her forever Duncan, her time will come and soon at that". Then I just snickered a little because I had a plan.

Me: DUN, DUN, DUN, cliffhanger

Duncan: so what's gonna happen now you better not hurt Courtney

Me: you always say that

Duncan: because you better not!!

Bridgette: DUNCAN,DUCAN

Duncan: what, what happened?

Bridgette: (out of breath) It's Courtney she's,she's……

Duncan: what?

Bridgette: she's (starts laughing)

Duncan: what?

Bridgette: OMG, you should have seen the look on your face hahahahahaha

Duncan: YOU'RE DEAD I TELL YOU DEAD

Bridgette: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Me: OK weird, well review thnkz

Bridgette: (in disatance) HELP ME!!

Duncan: I'll kill you


	6. Chapter 6

Chap

Chap. 6

Bridgette's POV

Ok, so Duncan left me to watch Courtney which I didn't mind after all she was my best friend. As I watched Duncan leave I saw him march towards Chris, and then beat the living stuffing out of him I couldn't help but laugh. It had been about an hour now, and Courtney was starting to wake. I looked out the window to see Heather by the showers waiting for DJ I guess, who suddenly walked up and then they disappeared. I looked over at Courtney she had turned over to where she was facing me and she was awake with her necklace hanging in her face. "Hey Courtney", "hey", she looked around puzzled but then told me that she was going to go take a shower. She then grabbed her things that she needed and headed for the showers.

Courtney's POV

I was thinking to myself that I couldn't stay awake; I think I fell asleep on Duncan's shoulder. Then I woke up to see that I was in my bed and I looked over at Bridgette who was looking out the window. She then saw me. I wanted to ask her where Duncan was but I didn't, I just told her that I was going to go take a shower and then I left. I was almost to the showers when I felt strong hands grasp me by the waist and pull me close, then they started kissing my neck making there way up. I giggled turning to kiss him back and then I stopped when I saw strong Jamaican eyes looking back at me that filled me with fear, he then covered my mouth so I couldn't scream and then dragged me into the woods.

Heather's POV

I saw Courtney come out of her cabin so I told DJ what to do and he agreed. I then watched grab her as she thought that he was Duncan, and when she turned I saw the fear fill her eyes. Perfect. After we drug her into the woods DJ told her that he wasn't gonna hurt her…much. Her eyes poured out salty, wet tears sobbing more and more. Now all I had to do now is get Duncan here and then the torture begins.

Duncan's POV

I walked back to the cabin after I had been out for about an hour and a half now. As I walked in I saw that Courtney was gone, must have woken up. I asked Bridgette where she was and she told me shower. I asked her how long ago she left "You know now that you mention it, she should have been back awhile ago." I then asked her if she had seen Heather or DJ, she told me no. I then ran out of the cabin as fast as I could slamming the door behind me as I shouted for Courtney…Nothing. Where could she be? I then turned when I heard laughing behind me it was heather and she was holding the necklace that Princess always wears. She then snickered and said, you better go find her before DJ does something bad to her. My eyes went wide with fear and anger.

Sorry so short I really didn't get much time to do it but hope you like it and I will try and update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap

Chap. 7

Duncan's POV

I looked at Courtney's necklace swinging back and forth in Heather's hand. I felt like I wanted to kill someone, I looked right at her with eyes full of hate and asked sternly "Where is she"? She just looked at me, snickering under her breath. She started to walk away so I followed her knowing she was probably going to Courtney. Then I saw her, my Princess crying again as DJ was exploring her body with his mouth and hands, I'm gonna kill them both. I started to walk over to Courtney but then I was stopped by heather, I was about to push her out of my way but then she turned to DJ. Then I looked over as well and he put his big burly hands around her neck, and then started to squeeze. I felt something I had never felt before; tears were filling my eyes as she gasped for air. That made me stop in my tracks, Heather looked at me that said "One false move and your Girlfriend is DEAD".

Heather's POV

Duncan saw me in the woods and he sure did look mad as I swung Miss.CIT's necklace back and forth. I told him that he better find her before DJ did something to her. I started to walk away knowing he would follow me and me did. We came to where DJ and Courtney were and he was kissing her neck. Duncan went crazy and started walking over to her but I stopped him, he thought to just push me so I looked over at DJ he then started to strangle her and she gasped. This perfect as I looked at Duncan, I couldn't believe it… he was crying. Now I knew we controlled him.

DJ's POV

Heather left to go find Duncan so I decided to have a little fun. I tied Courtney up then threw her to the ground, and then I started pushing my mouth up against her body. She screamed and cried and tried to kick but she had no chance as I started to pull at her shirt pushing it up more and more, until I almost had it over her breasts. Then I heard Heather's voice coming this way, I quickly pulled her shirt back down. Then I heard Duncan's voice as well. So I just settled on kissing and sucking at the skin of her neck. I then saw them approach and I saw the daggers in Duncan's eyes as he looked at me. He started to come towards me but Heather clocked his way. After a little whiles she looked back at me then Duncan and I knew what to do, I stopped kissing her neck and then I wrapped my hands around it and then tightened my grip… she gasped. I saw Duncan's fear, good the plan was working.

Courtney's POV

After heather had left DJ looked at me evilly, what was he thinking? He then started kissing me everywhere, and I hated it as his lips moved along my skin. But then I felt his hands pull my shirt up. I started crying harder now, but then he stopped, I heard a voice but I couldn't really under stand them, he then pulled my shirt back down and whispered into my ear that we would finish this later. The voices got louder almost sounding like arguing then I felt DJ wrap his hands around my neck and his grip tightened and I began to suffocate as I thought that I was going to die, here and now.

Me: wow, this is heating up…. Where's Duncan he should be here threatening me right now?

Bridgette: he said he'd rather die than talk to you.

Me: really?

Bridgette: yea

Me: oh well, his loss

Bridgette: when am I gonna be back in the story?

Me: probably next chap. Quit whining

Bridgette: ……(pouting)

Me: well, Please review, now I want some ice cream

Bridgette: oh,oh,oh me too?

Me: NO, MINE, GRRRRRRR!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 8

DJ's POV

After I knew we had shaken up Duncan I let go of Courtney, my hands were soaked from her tears that streamed down her face. I looked over at Duncan and Heather, who looked pleased but he was no moving but was crying which I would never had expected him to do. He looked over at eyes filled with pain then he asked me if he could just be close to her. I looked at Courtney then back at Duncan and nodded, then I said on one condition then I pulled out a rope and he knew. So I walked over and tied his hands behind his back and then his feet and set him on the ground in front of her only to look and not touch, I would be doing enough of that for him.

Heather's POV

I was quit satisfied when I saw the look on Duncan's face, DJ tied him up and sat him in front of Courtney, now is when he and her were gonna pay. I walked over to a balling Courtney and a furious Duncan then I bent down next to her and motioned for DJ then I went and sat next to Duncan to watch the show as I told him this was gonna be good and his eyes filled with fear as all he could do was just stare at her. DJ walked over to Courtney and then pulled at eh button of her jeans until it came undone. Then he pulled her shirt off.

Duncan's POV

I got so mad and scarred as I saw him pull her shirt off and all she could do was try to kick him away but that didn't work and I couldn't do anything to help her I could only watch I horror. He looked back over at me and then went back to her and started to pull at her pants again as she screamed he then pulled them off of her with a sly look on his face. He pulled her up to him and then unhooked her bra and started to kiss her chest making his way down, when he reached the rim of her underpants he looked back at me again and then he started to pull at those as well until soon those he removed as well. I struggled all I could trying to get free to help her before he did the unthinkable to her but I was no use and then as he removed his own shorts he did it to her he broke her wall and entered her and she cried even more as well as did I.

Courtney's POV

I felt and watch DJ remove my clothes little by little and kiss me everywhere. I didn't dare look at Duncan I knew he would be furious and I didn't want to see that at the moment, but then I felt DJ lift me to him and he unclipped my bra and I was now terrified as he was now kissing my naked, bare, chest as he stared to make his way down to my flower covered bikini underwear. He then reached my underwear lining and he started to remove them I freaked but there was nothing I could do as he moved closer to me with his own short removed and then he did it. He took my virginity and there was nothing I could bit then I heard a familiar voice it was Bridgette and she was calling for me and then I also heard Chris I knew now that we were saved by the look on both DJ and Heather's face. "Courtney…Duncan"

Me: see I told you that you would be in this chap.

Bridgette: that's good I thought that I was going to have to kill you.

Duncan: I can't believe that you did that to Courtney

Me: sorry I had too

Duncan: I am going to kill you

Courtney: I am as well

Me: yea right you don't have the guts

Duncan & Courtney: franky attack

Me: Wait what… Franky why have you betrayed me AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Bridgette: review


End file.
